1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a voice control device and a voice control method. Particularly, the invention relates to a method of waking up a voice control device by using a predetermined phrase.
2. Related Art
Presently, more and more electronic devices start to use voice control, and the voice control will become a commonly used user interface of most of the electronic devices.
However, regarding a mobile electronic device powered by batteries, energy consumption of a voice engine is rather high. To keep the voice engine of the system being always in a running state may quickly consume electric energy of the system. Therefore, the voice engine of the present mobile electronic device is generally triggered by using a button or a similar mechanism.
As the voice control is started by pressing a button, it is inconvenient for the user to use. If the voice engine is kept to be activated, it may cause unnecessary energy consumption.